Problemas y mas problemas LxD
by kokiedu666
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de luigi y daisy,al leer tantas en ingles como que me ahora estoy inspirado.  Sí,soy hombre .El fic trata sobre como luigi y daisy tienen que pasar por muchos problema a lo largo de la relacion, como al padre, la prensa, bowser,etc
1. El comienzo

ehhhh! este es mi primer fic porfa dejen comentarios :p . LxD.

* * *

**Todo comenzó después de una gran pelea con bowser donde Mario y Luigi fueron los que derrotaron al rey koopa, de nuevo…**

"Ahhhh…."-dijo bowser adolorido mientras se iba con kamek- "eh vuelto a perder, no es justo".

"No se preocupe señor ya será la próxima vez, además le tengo buenas noticas"-dijo kamek.

"¿Cuáles?"-pregunto bowser.

"Me acaban de informar que unos cientos de shy guys invadieron un 4% del reino champiñón. Eso es algo bueno"

"hmm… si seguimos así poco a poco podríamos invadir su reino, genial"-dijo bowser-"ahora vámonos de aquí me siento fatal".

**Bowser se fue con kamek a su castillo. En otra parte se encontraban Mario, Luigi y la princesa Peach que estaban algo agotados por todo lo que pasó.**

"Gracias por salvarme Mario y tu también Luigi"-dijo peach. Acto seguido le dio un beso a Mario en la mejilla y luego cuando iba a ser lo mismo con Luigi él se alejo.

"¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa Luigi?-le preguntó peach.

"bueno… es que…-Luigi respondió mientras miraba a Mario dándole una clase de señal.

"Lo que pasa peach es que…-respondió Mario- Luigi se siente un poco incomodo porque...-dijo con nerviosismo- el no quiere recibir un beso de la novia de su hermano mayor".

"¿Mario me estás diciendo que tu quieres que seamos novios?"-dijo peach algo sorprendida

"ehhh…. Si"-le respondió Mario

"oh Mario que dulce, acepto"-le dijo peach que no dudo en darle un beso a Mario

**Después de eso pasaron 2 meses. Los toads que perdieron sus hogares por medio de lo que hiso bowser hace unos 2 meses estaban siendo ayudados por Mario y Luigi; la princesa también ayudaba económicamente.**

Luigi venia trayendo unos ladrillos.

"Eh! Luigi ¿por qué tardaste tanto y por tienes esas heridas?"-pregunto Mario.

"Es que hubo _algo_ que me detuvo, pero estoy bien no te preocupes"-dijo Luigi.

"Nunca dije que me eh preocupado"-dijo Mario bromeando.

"¬¬"

"bueno, bueno sigamos ayudando a estos toads"-dijo Mario.

"está bien…"-respondió Luigi con cansancio.

Pero en eso vino peach.

"Hola chicos, ay que tomarnos un descanso ¿vienen a comer algo?''-les pregunto peach.

"Bueno…. ¿Por qué no?''-respondieron ambos.

**Una vez allí comenzaron a hablar de diversos temas hasta que peach dijo:**

"eh! Se me olvidaba mañana va a venir daisy aquí".

"genial"-dijo Mario.

"¿Y ella quien es?'' Les pregunto Luigi.

"Es la princesa de Sarasaland, es amiga de peach y yo la rescate una vez"-le respondió Mario.

"ahhh…".

"ehhh…. Luigi puedes irte al baño un momento"-le dijo peach.

"pero no tengo ganas"-le respondió Luigi algo confuso.

"Solo ve".

"bueno…''.

En eso Luigi se fue al baño sin saber porqué.

"y… ¿Por qué le pediste que valla al baño?''-dijo Mario.

"Es que tengo que hablarte de algo".

"¿Qué cosa?"-pregunto Mario.

"Lo que pasa es que eh visto muy solo a Luigi últimamente.."-dijo peach.

"¿y?".

"¿No te parecería lindo que él y daisy sean más que amigos"?.

**Mario se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo peach.**

"Pero… si ellos ni siquiera se conocen. Además son muy diferentes ¿no crees?''-dijo Mario.

"Si pero si nosotros_ interviniéramos_… podría pasar algo entre los dos"-dijo peach con una sonrisa.

"eh. No sé; no quisiera que Luigi se ilusionara y que al final no pase nada, no quisiera verlo triste :/"-dijo Mario.

"Descuida todo saldrá bien".

En ese momento vino Luigi.

"Aun no sé porque me dijiste que valla al baño, pero ni modo…"-dijo Luigi.

"ehh… Luigi solo quiero decirte que Daisy puede ser… no muy femenina que digamos"-le dijo Mario.

"bueno… y ¿porque me lo dices?- le pregunta Luigi

"Pues para que la conozcas mejor"-dijo Mario- "Ya verás que terminaran llevándose** MUY **bien"-resalto Mario mirando a Luigi con una maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno ese es todo el primer capítulo, el siguiente puede que lo suba la siguiente semana. Y si te preguntas porque Luigi tenía unas heridas, en otro capítulo que aun no sé bien cual será te enteraras. Se los hare acordar en cada capítulo :P .**


	2. La llegada de Daisy

**Holaaaa! ya subi el segundo capitulo como lo prometi (y lo que prometo.. ehh... aveces lo cumplo xd) y otra cosa cuando esta escrito **_asi _**es que estan pensando y cuando esta en parentesis (esto) significa que yo estoy hablando.**

**NOTA: estos personajes no son mios, les pertenece a NINTENDO (BAH!... como si nintendo fuera a leer esto y denunciarme por esa cosa de derecho de autor... O.. si lo harian... =/)**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Sarasaland; Daisy estaba con sus maletas, montada en un yoshi lista para irse al reino champiñón, con ella esta su padre (que no se qué nombre ponerle así que no lo hice =P) despidiendo de su hija.**

"Adiós Daisy, que te vaya bien".

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes-afirmo Daisy-Es más, estoy feliz de volver a Mario y a Peach".

"Y creo que también conocerás a el hermano menor de Mario, creo que se llama Luigi" -dijo su padre- Me dijeron que es algo cobarde, tímido y hasta a veces trataba de huir de unas peleas (como en la saga "Mario y Luigi")".

"Ahhhh…. No creo que me haga amiga de ese tipo después de lo que me acabas de decir".

"Daisy por favor, trata de hacer nuevos amigo"-dijo su padre.

"=/ bueeeeno… tratare, pero no te garantizo nada-dijo Daisy de mala gana- De todas formas ya me tengo que ir, adiós, te quiero papá".

"Adiós".

**En eso Daisy se fue al reino champiñón cabalgando a un yoshi con todas sus cosas.**

**En la casa de Mario y Luigi ambos recién despertaban (Ya amaneció).**

"Luigi despierta ya son las 11:30 nos quedamos dormidos"-dijo Mario.

**En eso Luigi se levanta con sueño.**

"Mario, tu y yo sabemos que no queremos ir ¬¬, solo lo haces para quedar bien con peach"

"Bueno sí es cierto, pero…-dijo Mario recordando lo que le dijo peach en aquel restaurante -Mira el lado bueno conocerás a un nuevo amigo, ¿no es genial?".

"**No**".

"Además aun tengo sueño"-dijo Luigi.

**En eso Mario lo saca de su cama, lo mete al baño y le echa agua fría en la cara.**

"AHHHH…! Esta muy fría .".-Se quejo Luigi.

"Listo, ahora solo vístete y vamos".

"Bueno…."

**Al llegar al castillo de Peach Mario, Luigi y Peach estaban esperando en las afueras del castillo a que Daisy llegara. Pasaron 2 horas y no llegaba.**

"¿Por qué no llega? ¿Y si le paso algo malo?"-dijo Peach.

"No te preocupes princesa; Daisy ya llegara"-dijo Mario.

**En eso vieron que un Yoshi se acercaba y montada en el estaba Daisy con todas sus cosas. Al llegar Daisy se disculpo por llegar tarde.**

"¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?"-le preguntaron los dos

"Lo siento por llegar tarde es que este yoshi y yo nos quedamos en un restaurante a desayunar, la comida estaba muy deliciosa así que pedimos más".

Mario y Peach le contaron a Daisy todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos 2 meses; sobre la relación que ellos empezaron, sobre lo que hizo bowser, etc.

**Todos miraron a Daisy, especialmente Luigi que al verla se le quito el sueño que aun tenia, sacudió su cabeza para saber si lo que veía era real o no (¬¬). El se enamoro de ella tan solo al verla.**

En eso Mario mira a Luigi y le pidió que venga; Luigi se levanta, se acerca y comienza a pensar:

"_Hmm…. Vamos a ver… que le digo… estoy nervioso… ¡¿QUE HAGO_?"-pensó para si mismo.

"Hola... ehh… yo me llamo Luigi ¿Y tú?"-le pregunto.

"Yo soy Daisy, la princesa de Sarasaland"-dijo Daisy no muy contenta ya que como dijo antes no tenía mucho interés en conocer a Luigi.

"Daisy es... ehh…. Un lindo nombre-dijo Luigi sonrojado-Pues es lindo porque… ehhh… pues tú ya sabes ¿no?; la letra D, la A, la i, la S y la Y forman el nombre Daisy que es el tuyo ¿verdad?"-Termino Luigi patéticamente.

"_Diablos, lo arruine todo_ =("-Pensó Luigi.

"Ahh… ya veo…"-dijo Daisy algo confundida.

"Hmm…. Qué tal si vamos adentro a comer algo"-dijo Peach.

"Bueno"-respondieron los otros tres.

**Mario y Luigi fuero al castillo rápidamente ya que no desayunaron y Peach se quedo un rato a solas con Daisy.**

"Y…. Daisy ¿Qué te parece Luigi?"-le pregunta Peach.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"No te hagas la que no sabe Daisy. ¿Viste como Luigi te miraba y lo tímido que era?".

"Mi padre me dijo que el ya era tímido"-Le responde Daisy.

"Bueno… si pero no de esa forma, creo que le gustas".

"Cállate Peach, deja de molestarme".

"No intento molestarte solamente te digo lo que ah ocurrido-Le dijo Peach.

"Hmmm… Sera mejor que hablemos de esto en la noche cuando Mario y Luigi se vallan"-Respondió Daisy no muy contenta.

**Luego de eso llego la noche Mario y Luigi se tuvieron que ir a su casa. Daisy se quedo ahí ya que peach le hiso una habitación solo para ella. Mas tarde en esa misma noche Peach le dice a Daisy que venga su habitación para hablar lo acordado en la tarde.**

* * *

**Bueno aca acaba el segundo capitulo (sí, se que es triste) el tercero lo publicare la otra semana, aunque... ay unas cuantas probabilidades de que lo publique mañana pero no garantizo nada. bueno adios =/**


	3. Amistad y Vergüenza

**holaaaa... ya acabe el 3 capitulo la otra semana no la subi porque me olvide xd pero aqui ya esta =D **

**Recuerden que cuando esta en (parentesis y con una raya abajo) significa que yo hablo.**

**NOTA: estos personajes no son mios, les pertenece a NINTENDO (BAH!... como si nintendo fuera a leer esto y denunciarme por esa cosa de derecho de autor... O.. si lo harian... =/)**

* * *

**Ya en la noche peach le dice a Daisy que valla a su habitación, Daisy va como acordaron y dice:**

"Y bueno que era lo que me querías decir Peach"-dice Daisy.

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Pues ya sabes me ibas a decir algo sobre Luigi".

"¡Ah! Sobre eso...".

"Bueno solo quería decirte que creo que a Luigi le gustas, nada mas"-dice Peach.

"¡ ¿QUE?"-exclamo Daisy.

"¿Qué? Eso que tiene de malo Daisy, el te ama".

"No es cierto".

"Si lo es, simplemente fue algo tímido y por eso se comporto así".

"Si, pero él y yo no tenemos nada en común".-dijo Daisy.

"Eso dices porque no lo conoces bien, cuando fuimos a comer esta tarde ni siquiera le hablaste"-dijo Peach algo molesta.

"Mi padre me dijo que él era un cobarde, miedoso y tímido. No me agradan mucho los miedosos".

"Bueno… lo que te dijo puede ser cierto pero deberías saber que Luigi llega a superar sus miedos con tal de ayudar a sus amigos".

"El te quiere, dale una oportunidad, por lo menos hazte amiga de él"-dijo Peach.

"Bueno ya, tratare de hacerme amiga de Luigi; Pero solo amigos" -le aclaro Daisy a Peach

"Eso ya lo veremos"-dijo Peach con una sonrisa

**En eso Daisy se despide y se va a su habitación a dormir.**

**Mientras tanto esa misma noche en la casa de Mario y Luigi.**

**En eso estaban Mario y Luigi cada uno ya iba a dirigirse a su habitación a dormir pero Mario vio que Luigi no estaba muy contento y le dijo:**

"¿Qué pasa Luigi?".

"Nada solamente estoy cansado".

"Hmmm…. No se te veo deprimido".

"Es sobre Daisy ¿verdad?".

Luigi se sorprendió al escuchar eso ya que pensó que Mario no lo sabía.

"Ehh… ah... ¿Ah que te refieres?"-dijo Luigi.

"¿Crees que no me eh dado cuenta Luigi? A ti te gusta Daisy ¿Verdad?".

"Si"-dijo Luigi algo triste- "Pero al parecer ella no, ni siquiera me hablo".

"Ella lo hará, seguramente solo estaba algo cansada por el viaje solo eso no te desanimes ya verás que mañana se llevaran mejor".

"Gracias Mario"-dijo Luigi-"Ahora lo que quiero hacer es dormir".

**Y así fue ambos se fueron a dormir. Hasta que llego el amanecer.**

**Ya en la mañana los cuatro habían acordado en juntarse en el castillo de Peach.**

"¿Y qué quieren hacer?"-dice Peach.

"Qué tal si vamos a los karts"-dicen Luigi y Daisy a la vez.

"Veo que te gustan los Karts"-dice Daisy.

"Si, y a ti también… supongo"-dice Luigi.

**Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus deportes favoritos, mientras Peach y Mario los veían hablar y estaban algo felices por ellos ya que por fin comenzaron a hablarse.**

**En eso los cuatro se dirigen a una pista cada uno se pone en su kart y cuando comenzó la carrera todos salieron muy rápido. Daisy iba en primer lugar, Mario segundo, Peach tercera y Luigi último en eso el comenzó a pensar:**

"_Hmm… debo impresionar a Daisy_"-pensó Luigi.

**Pasaron los minutos y seguían en la misma posición, ya en la última vuelta Luigi usa aceleradores y supera a Mario y logra pasarlo y estaba a punto de superar a Daisy pero ambos quedan muy parejos, aun faltaba la mitad de la pista para llegar a la meta y Luigi y Daisy siguen muy parejos.**

"¡Eh! Luigi tu eres muy bueno en los karts"-dijo Daisy sonriéndole.

"Gracias Daisy".

**En eso ya faltaba poco para llegar a la meta y en eso Peach que iba en tercer lugar tenía justamente dos caparazones rojos para ser lanzados a Luigi y a Daisy. Pero ella noto que Luigi quería impresionar a Daisy y también noto que ambos se estaban dando cumplidos por ser muy veloces, así que lanzo los caparazones para atrás, pero lastimosamente Mario no sabía eso y el uso un caparazón azul (ya saben ese que solo le choca al primer lugar) que impacta sobre Luigi que en ese momento iba ganándole a Daisy por un poco, el impacto hiso que Luigi pasara del primer lugar al cuarto. Mario usa aceleradores y pasa a Daisy quedando todos así:**

**-1. Mario (¬¬)**

**-2. Daisy (=D)**

**-3. Peach(=/)**

**-4. Luigi (XD)**

**Todos salieron de sus karts y se fueron cerca al baño que había en las afueras del circuito de carreras.**

"Mala suerte Luigi"-dijo Daisy.

"si… claro…"-le respondió Luigi no muy contento.

**En eso Daisy se va para otra pare cerca de ahí y en eso llega Mario.**

"Ufff… por poco y pensé que llegaría en cuarto lugar, que bueno que eso no paso"-dijo Mario a Luigi.

"¬¬"

"¿Qué? ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Mario.

"¡Sí! Se suponía que estaba tratando de impresionar a Daisy y tu lo arruinaste todo"-dijo Luigi un poco molesto.

"Ahhh…"-dijo Mario tratando de no reírse ya que le pareció un poco gracioso lo que paso.

"Bueno ya habrá otro oportunidad, ahora ay que ducharnos estamos algo sucios por toda la tierra que nos choco en la carrera"-dijo Mario.

"Está bien, vamos"

**Había unas duchas cerca de la pista de carreras, Daisy y Peach estaban esperando a que Luigi y Mario salgan.**

**Ambos se estaban duchando cada uno en su respectiva ducha, en eso Mario ve para abajo y ve que el agua está un poco rojiza eso solo podía significar que alguien estaba sangrando él no era por supuesto así que le pregunto a Luigi.**

"ehh… Luigi ¿estás sangrando?"

"Solamente tengo una herida al parecer se abrió"-dijo Luigi.

"¿Qué? ¿Y cómo te la hiciste?"

"Ehhh… eso no es importante ahora Mario"

"Para mi si es importante, soy tu hermano mayor y me preocupa eso"

"Ehhh… más tarde te lo digo, enserio"

"Bueno…"

**En eso Mario sale de su ducha con una toalla, se viste y sale.**

"No puedo dejar que se entere"-dice Luigi.

**En eso Mario, Peach y Daisy siguen esperando a que Luigi salga. Pasan 10 minutos, Mario y Peach se cansan de esperar y se van a pasear por ahí cerca no mas .**

**Mientras tanto Luigi sale de su ducha pero no aun del baño se pone una toalla y ve que la gorra de Mario está ahí y no la suya.**

"Diablos, Mario se confundió de gorra".

**En las afueras Mario y Peach se dan cuenta que este lleva puesta la gorra de Luigi y no la suya, Mario se la quita y van camino de vuelta a ver si Luigi ya salió.**

**Mientras tanto Luigi sale del baño solamente con una toalla cubriéndolo ya que le quería decir a Mario que le dé su gorra pero él aun no estaba ahí.**

**Luigi se olvido de que Daisy y peach estaban ahí. Y lo que encuentra es solamente a Daisy sentada esperándolo.**

**Tanto Daisy como Luigi al verse se avergüenzan ya que Luigi estaba solamente con una toalla cubriéndolo.**

"¡AHHHH! Daisy perdón me olvide que estabas aquí-dijo Luigi

**Luigi estaba asustado y avergonzado, tanto que su torpeza hiso que se le cayera la toalla que era lo único que lo cubría haciendo que este que completamente desnudo (XD)**

"O_o"-expreso Luigi.

"O_o"-expreso Daisy.

"¡Luigi que hiciste!-dijo Daisy un poco enojada.

"Perdón solo que… ehhh…-Luigi dijo mientras rápidamente se vestía pero aun así sentía vergüenza, se miro cara a cara con Daisy y estaba tan avergonzado que se fue corriendo del lugar hasta su mansión.

**En eso llega Mario y Peach.**

"Hola Daisy, ¿Y Luigi?-Pregunto Peach y Mario.

**En eso le cuanta a los dos lo que paso hace un momento.**

"Típico ¬¬"-dice Mario.

* * *

**BUENO... AQUI ACABA EL 3 CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN QUE LO DE LAS HERIDAS DE LUIGI SE SABRA EN OTRO CAPITULO (COMO LO DIJE EN EL PRIMERO), YA LA OTRA SEMANA SERA EL 4, COMENTEN Y LASTIMOSAMENTE ADIOS.**


	4. Un problema solucionado

**Bueno despues de 2 semanas acas esta el 4 capitulo, leanlo y comenten.**

**NOTA: Estos personajes no son mios sino de nintendo. Ahora si, lean xd**

* * *

**Después de lo ocurrido Luigi se fue corriendo hasta su mansión y sin ganas de querer salir de ahí por un buen tiempo. Mario, Peach y Daisy estaban tratando de buscarlo. Mario sabía perfectamente donde estaba Luigi pero no decía nada ya que quería hablar a solas con él.**

"Hmm…. Veo que Luigi no está en ninguna parte así que mejor me iré a casa"-dijo Mario.

"No sé, estoy segura de que se fue corriendo por aquí".-dijo Daisy.

"Si, pero ya pasamos muchas horas tratando de buscarlo será mejor descansar un tiempo".

"Luigi está bien no se preocupen, vallan al castillo y relájense, ¿De acuerdo?".

"Está bien –dice Peach- Vámonos Daisy".

**En eso todos se van, pero Mario no se fue a su casa, sino a la mansión de Luigi.**

**El entra cuidadosamente y ve a Luigi recostado en un sillón mirando al techo sin decir nada.**

"Sabía que estarías aquí".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?"-dice Luigi.

"Fue fácil saberlo, pero ese no es el punto solo te digo que Daisy ya me conto lo que paso".

"Ah, bueno… ¿Ella sigue molesta conmigo?".

"Daisy solo se molesto un poco por lo que hiciste, pero ahora ya se calmo y ya no está molesta".

"Solo lo dices para calmarme".

"No es cierto; es mas Daisy, Peach y yo hemos tratado de buscarte, además no tenias porque haber huido de esa forma".-dice Mario.

"Lo siento estaba muy avergonzado y me fui".

"Luigi no tienes por qué avergonzarte solo fue algo casual".

"Eso dices tú porque a ti no te ha pasado, ahora seguramente Daisy ya no quiere ni hablarme".-dijo Luigi algo triste.

"Ya te dije que eso no es cierto".

"Pues yo no pienso lo mismo, y me quedare aquí hasta que las cosas se suavicen un poco".

"¡Pero ya se suavizaron!".

"Lo siento Mario pero ya tome una decisión".

**En eso Mario trata de llevarse a Luigi arrastrándolo por la muñeca.**

"Eh cuidado tengo una grave herida en mi muñeca"-dice Luigi.

"¿Y… cómo te la hiciste?".

"No te lo puedo decir… Pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que me dejes aquí solo".

"Pero Luigi…"-dice Mario algo triste ya que no le gustaba ver así a su hermano.

"Además por cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí, se te acabara la comida y Peach y Daisy se preguntaran donde estas".

"Diles que me fui de viaje o algo así"-dijo Luigi mientras se volvía a recostar es su sillón.

"Bueno, esto no me gusta nada pero creo que respetare tu decisión".

"Gracias Mario".

**En eso Mario se va de la Mansión de Luigi y se va a su casa. Ya en la mañana tal como le dijo Luigi a Mario este les dijo a Peach y Daisy que Luigi se había ido de viaje por un tiempo; a ambas no le gusto mucho la noticia además que ni siquiera se había despedido de ellas. Después de eso pasaron diez días.**

**Era las 10:00 am y Peach y Daisy estaban desayunando en el comedor. En eso Daisy suspira y dice:**

"hmm…Hace diez días que Luigi se fue y no nos a llamado o algo así".

"¿Extrañas a Luigi?"-dice Peach.

"Un poco, es que justamente cuando comenzamos a llevarnos bien se tuvo que ir y sin despedirse".

**En eso Peach le sonríe.**

"Te está comenzando a gustar Luigi ¿no?".

"Claro que no".

**En eso Mario llega al castillo y las ve a las dos y se dirige hacia ellas.**

"Hola".

"Hola Mario, podría decirle a Peach que deje de molestar".

"No pretendo molestarte solamente te digo lo que pienso, eso es todo".

"Pues deja de pensarlo"-dice Daisy un poco molesta.

"¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?"-dice Mario.

"Lo que pasa es que Daisy extraña a Luigi".

"¡Oh! Ya veo…"-Mario no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable ya que él les había mentido sobre Luigi.

"Ehhh… tengo que confesarles algo".

"¿Qué?-se preguntaron las dos.

"Lo que pasa es que Luigi nunca se fue de viaje, eso lo invente yo".

"¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces donde esta Luigi?-le dijo Daisy.

"Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas que Luigi se fue huyendo por lo avergonzado que estaba cuando ehhh… bueno tu lo viste sin nada de ropa?".

"Si, lo recuerdo"-dijo Daisy no muy contenta.

"Como veras él se fue a su mansión y…

**Pero fue interrumpido por Daisy.**

"¿El tiene mansión?".

"Si es una larga historia, pero si me dejaras continuar".

"Está bien".

"Luego de irse a su mansión el quiso quedarse ahí porque estaba muy avergonzado y también creía que estabas enfadada con el".

"¿Luigi está ahí hace diez días? Mario debiste decírnoslo"-dijo Peach.

"Si, se que estuvo mal ocultarlo pero ahora que ya lo saben deberíamos ir con Luigi y terminar con esto de una vez".

"Yo hablare con el"-dice Daisy.

"Está bien, vamos con Luigi"-dice Peach.

**En eso los tres se dirigen a la mansión de Luigi, Mario y Peach guiaron a Daisy ya que ella no sabía donde quedaba el lugar.**

**Al llegar Mario toca la puerta, pasa unos minutos y Luigi le abre la puerta pero este se sorprende al ver a Peach y a Daisy.**

"Ehh… Hola Daisy ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, pero vine aquí para hablar contigo sobre lo que paso"-dijo Daisy y al mismo tiempo entro a la mansión.

"Eso no es necesario".

"Si lo es, Mario ya me lo conto todo".

"Ohh... Claro, creo que yo tengo la culpa no debí haberme ido así".

"En eso tienes razón, pero Luigi no debiste pensar en que estaría molesta contigo, bueno lo estuve solo en ese momento, pero ahora no lo estoy y no lo estaré, solamente quiero que regreses porque te extraño mucho Luigi".

En eso Luigi se sonrosa un poco.

"Valla no tenía ni idea, creo que debo pedirte perdón Daisy".

"Si, deberías, pero por ahora vámonos de aquí y desayunemos todos"

"De acuerdo"

**En eso los cuatro se van de la mansión de Luigi, desayunan y después de lo ocurrido pasaron 4 días.**

**En la mañana, en casa de Mario y Luigi ellos estaban viendo televisión y Mario le dijo:**

"Sabes Luigi, creo que debería invitar a Daisy a una cita".

"¡¿Qué?"

"Si, deberías hacerlo, ¿No dijiste que te gustaba?"

"Bueno…si pero, no me siento listo para hacerlo, no aun".

"¿Entonces cuando?"

"No lo sé"

"Vamos Luigi inténtalo, ya se, ahora mismo iremos al castillo y tu se lo dirás".

"Bueno… creo que lo intentare".

**En el castillo de Peach eran las 9:00 am y Daisy y Peach estaban en el jardín con su ropa deportiva jugando futbol, aunque no era precisamente un partido de futbol normal solamente era Peach de portera y Daisy tratando de anotar unos goles.**

"Hmm… Daisy ya me canse de hacer esto"-dijo Peach con un poco de miedo.

"¿Qué? Solamente han pasado diez minutos- En eso Daisy patea la pelota, pero como siempre ella lo hace de una manera muy fuerte, haciendo que Peach en vez de tratar de atrapar el balón se aleje de ella.

"Peach se supone que tienes que tratar de atraparla"-dice Daisy algo molesta.

"Si, lo sé pero lo que pasa es que tu pateas muy fuerte y si ese balón me toca me lastimara".

"No puedo creer que seas tan sensible, anda sigue jugando".

"Dije que no Daisy, solamente jugare si controlas tu fuerza al patear".

**Pero Daisy no hiso caso y volvió a patear el balón, Peach no pudo esquivarlo haciendo que el balón impactara en su cara, haciendo que Peach caiga al suelo.**

"Hmm… te dije que la atraparas".

"Cállate y ayúdame, creo que mi nariz está sangrando".

En eso Mario y Luigi llega al castillo, se dirigen al jardín y Mario ve a Peach tirada en el suelo.

"¡AHH! ¿Qué paso?"-exclamo Mario.

"Ehh… no fue mi culpa ella no atrapo el balón".

**En eso Mario lleva a Peach en sus brazos y se la lleva al médico del castillo. El médico le dice que Peach estará bien pero este tuvo que inyectarle un calmante que hará que Peach caiga en un sueño profundo.**

**Mario se lleva a Peach a la habitación de esta y la recuesta en su cama para que descanse.**

**Al salir de la habitación de Peach ve a Luigi y Daisy, y les dice:**

"Ella estará bien solamente tiene que descansar".

"Me siento un poco mal por haberle hecho eso a Peach, debí hacerle caso".

"Si, debiste, pero ahora hay que dejarla descansar, no sabemos a qué hora despertara, eso es lo que más me inquieta pero mejor iré a desayunar algo".

**Al irse le susurra a Luigi:**

"No te olvides de lo que tienes que hacer".

**Y luego se va, al igual que Daisy que se dirigía a su habitación; Luigi la sigue tratando de decirle algo pero no podía, ella entra a su habitación sin decir nada y Luigi le dice:**

"Daisy tengo que decirte algo".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Ehh… Daisy... hmm... te ves bien".

"Gracias... supongo".

"¿Y buenooo… eso es lo que me querías decir?"-dice Daisy.

"Ehh… no, yo me preguntaba si tienes planes para esta noche".

"Bueno, pensaba en volver a jugar futbol con Peach una vez que se despierte, pero si tú tienes algo mejor, dímelo".

"La verdad pensaba si querías ir a comer algo… con…migo"-dice Luigi tímidamente.

"¡Ah!, ¿entonces es como una cita?".

"Si… claro... si tu quieres entonces sí".

"Genial, entonces te espero esta noche".

"Y… gracias por invitarme a salir contigo Luigi"-En eso Daisy le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Después de eso Luigi se sonroja, sale de la habitación y se dirige al comedor donde estaba Mario.**

"¿Y qué tal te fue?-dijo Mario.

"Me dijo que si"-dijo Luigi muy contento.

* * *

**Bueno aqui acaba el 4 capitulo, el 5 o bien esta semana o sino la otra, pero si la subire; AH y recuerden sobre las heridas de Luigi y como digo siempre ya en otro capitulo se sabra por que las tiene. **** Adios =)**


	5. La cita

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA... DEPUES DE UN LARGO TIEMPO YA PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO 5, SE SUPONE QUE DEBI HABERLO HECHO HACE 2 SEMANAS PERO POR RAZONEZ MIAS NO PUDE(ESTUVE DE VACACIONES Y ME FUI DE VIAJE XD) PERO AUN ASI LOGRE ACABARLO, LEANLO Y COMENTEN.**

* * *

**En ese mismo día en la noche Luigi estaba en su casa listo para ir al castillo de Peach donde se encontraba Daisy, el estaba muy contento porque por fin iba a tener una cita con Daisy. En ese momento Luigi estaba en su habitación.**

"Genial, tendré una cita con Daisy"-se dijo Luigi a sí mismo.

"Perooo….., no dispongo de mucho dinero, ¡¿Qué hare?

**Entonces Luigi abrió su armario y saco una alcancía**.

"_hmm… esto son todos mis ahorros, pero por Daisy gastaría lo que sea_"-pensó Luigi.

**Luigi rompió su alcancía y se llevo esas 300 monedas con él.**

**En ese momento sale de su habitación y se encuentra con Mario.**

"¿Listo para tu cita Luigi?"-dijo Mario.

"Sí, estoy algo nervioso pero aun así estoy listo".

"Bueno en ese caso… es hora de que vallas".

"Si".-dijo Luigi.

**En eso Luigi sale de su casa y comienza a dirigirse hacia el castillo de Peach.**

**Adentro del castillo se encontraba Daisy, sentada en un sofá viendo la televisión, ella se había olvidado completamente de la cita con Luigi. En ese momento en la habitación de Peach ella se comienza a despertar, comenzó a recordar porque estaba tan adolorida, se levanto de su cama y se fue al salón principal donde se encontraba Daisy que aun seguía viendo televisión.**

"¡Oh!, Peach ya despertaste"-dice Daisy.

"Hola Daisy, ¿Me podrías decir cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?"

"Hmm… como alrededor de diez horas".

"Ya veo… y ¿Dónde está Mario y Luigi?"

"Mario se fue a su casa"

"¿Y Luigi?"-dijo Peach.

"Luigi esta en… en…-En ese momento Daisy se acordó que tenía una cita con Luigi-¡Diablos! Me olvide de la cita, será mejor alistarme".

"¿Cita? ¿Con quién?"-dijo Peach.

"Tengo una cita con Luigi en unos 10 minutos"-dijo Daisy mientras se iba a su habitación a cepillarse el pelo y a ponerse su vestido (el que siempre lleva).

"¡¿Tienes una cita con Luigi?"

"Si".

"Sabía que iba a pasar algo entre los dos".

"Solo es una cita, nada más"-dijo Daisy ya vestida y arreglada.

"Por favor Daisy deja de estar engañándote a ti misma, es claro que te gusta Luigi".

"Anda, solo dilo"-dice Peach.

"Bueno… pues me pareció lindo que me haya invitado a salir, tu sabes que no eh tenido muchas citas"-dijo Daisy.

"Si, lo sé, además el te invito a salir porque te ama y puedo ver que tu estas comenzando a sentir lo mismo por el"-dijo Peach sonriéndole.

"Pues... tal vez... si"

"En esta cita es el mejor momento para decírselo o aun mejor hacer que el te lo diga".

"Tal vez tengas razón".-dice Daisy.

**En ese momento tocan la puerta y Daisy puede lograr ver por una de las ventanas que se trata de Luigi.**

"Ya llego"-dice Daisy.

"Pues anda y recuerda todo lo que hablamos"

"Si".

**Daisy va a la puerta, la abre y puede ver a Luigi.**

"Hola Luigi, ¿Vamos?".

"Claro".

**En eso los dos van caminando por la ciudad sin saber ninguno a donde ir. En eso Daisy ve a Luigi un poco nervioso y para darle un poco de confianza lo toma de la mano, este se sonroja y dice:**

"¿A dónde quieres ir Daisy?".

"Hmm… no lo sé; ¿Qué tal si vamos a un restaurante? Yo conozco un buen lugar donde ir".

"Está bien, pero… no sé donde es".

"Descuida yo sé el camino, vamos"-dice Daisy sonriéndole

**En eso los dos se dirigen al restaurante que Daisy conocía**.

"Sabes Daisy…, la verdad es que yo pensé que me dirías que no cuando te invite a salir"-dice Luigi un poco triste

"No seas tonto Luigi, obviamente te iba a decir que si, tú me agradas…. y mucho"-dice Daisy tratando de alegrar a Luigi.

**Esas palabras hicieron que Luigi se ponga feliz; después de eso pasaron cinco minutos y llegaron al restaurante que menciono Daisy.**

"Este es el restaurante que te mencione Luigi".

"Wow ¿No crees que es muy elegante y lujoso?".

"Hmm… pues la verdad es que yo no lo veo así"-A Daisy no le parecia lujos como decia Luigi ya que ella al ser princesa ya estaba acostumbrada a lujos asi.

**Tras decir eso ambos entraron y Luigi se sorprendió ya que pudo contemplar el lugar, el restaurante era inmenso, tenia grades piletas y estatuas hechas de oro puro, todo era muy elegante y lujoso, las mesas tenían bordes con diamantes y otras joyas.**

"Este lugar es genial"-dijo Luigi algo impresionado ya que nunca había estado en un lugar así.

**En eso Daisy pide una mesa la cual se la dan de inmediato. Ambos se sientan en una mesa para dos personas. En ese viene un camarero.**

"Hola, esta noche yo seré su camarero personal, los atenderé en todo momento".

"Gracias"-dicen Luigi y Daisy.

**El camarero les da el menú, ambos piden lo mismo. Luigi le dice al camarero lo que ellos quieren comer sin embargo Luigi no vio el precio de toda la comida. En eso el camarero dice: "Está bien, se les traerá su orden en unos 10 minutos". Y se va.**

"Y… entonces Luigi ¿Por qué quisiste invitarme a salir?"- dice Daisy.

"Bueno pues porque… tu significas mucho para mí ".

"¿A si? ¿Y cuanto significo yo para ti?"-dice Daisy poniendo un poco nervioso a Luigi.

"Pues… mucho, ya que tu eres una gran…. amiga para mí".

"Así que… solo amigos"

"Si…, supongo"

_"¡Rayos! No debí decirle eso_"-pensó Luigi.

**En eso el camarero que estaba ya con la comida en las manos ve que Luigi está en una situación algo incomoda y como el camarero sabia que ellos estaban en una cita decidio ayudarlo llendo rápidamente a su mesa para darles su pedido y que cambien de tema o algo por el estilo**.

"Aquí esta su orden"-dice el camarero.

"Oh, gracias".-dice Daisy.

"Espero que les guste". En eso él se va.

"Hmm… esta delicioso"-dice Daisy.

"Si, lo sé, nunca había probado una comida así"-dice Luigi.

**En eso Daisy le cambia el tema y dice:**

"Sabes Luigi, últimamente Peach me ah dicho que… tu me amas".

"¡¿Qué, enserio?".

"Si, ¿Eso es cierto?".

"¡Eh! No…, no es cierto, no tengo idea de quien le habrá dicho eso".

"Oh, ya veo..."-dice Daisy algo decepcionada.

"No, no, no quise decir eso, por favor no te pongas triste Daisy, no me gusta verte así".

"No te preocupes Luigi no estoy triste"-dice Daisy entre suspiros.

"Oh… bueno en ese caso ¿qué tal si cambiamos de tema?-dice Luigi- Háblame de ti."

"Bueno pues como veras soy una princesa, eso puede a veces llegar a ser un poco estresante pero enrealidad…

**Pero Daisy fue interrumpida ya que en el medio de todo el restaurante un toad que resulta ser un animador del restaurante agarro un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.**

"Como están todos"-grito el animador-Hoy día jugaremos al juego numero 10.

"¿Juego número diez, que es eso?".Pregunta Luigi

"Se trata de que sacan una pelota con un numero y si coincide con el numero de la mesa se hace lo que él diga".-dice Daisy.

"Oh, ya veo ¿Y qué numero es nuestra mesa?".

"Es la 12"-dice Daisy.-Pero descuida hay muy pocas probabilidades de que nos toque a nosotros".

"Genial"-dice Luigi.

**En eso el animador saca una pelota con el numero 2 pero ve que no hay nadie sentado allí así que saca otra que resulta ser el numero 12.**

"Y es el número 12"-dice el animador.

"Wow, nunca me había tocado a mí en todo el tiempo que eh venido acá"-dice Daisy-Me pregunto que nos dirán que hagamos".

"Si yo también me pregunto"-dice Luigi algo nervioso.

"Valla puedo ver que hoy día la princesa Daisy nos acompaña esta noche y no viene sola"-entonces el animador se acerca y le pregunta a Luigi:

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Ehh... Luigi"-dice con nerviosismo ya que toda la gente en el restaurante los estaba viendo

"Ustedes son buenos amigo ¿no?"-grita el animador.

"Si"-dice Daisy.

"Bueno en ese caso…-dice el animador mientras regresa al centro del restaurante-lo que yo quiero que hagan es…. Que se de un beso"

"¡¿Qué?"-se pregunta Luigi mientras mira a Daisy.

"Vamos, solo hazlo, ademas solo son amigos ¿no?"-dice el animador.

**En eso Daisy recuerda todo lo hablado con Peach.**

"Sabes Luigi yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, además como el dijo somos amigos ¿no?"-dice Daisy.

"Bueno... si pero… hay mucha gente aquí que nos observa y me da mucha vergüenza".

"Solo relajate Luigi".

**Al decir eso Daisy se sienta al costado de Luigi, lo mira, y ella cierra los ojos esperando un beso de Luigi.**

"¡_Diablos!, que hare..."-_pensaba Luigi.

"Solo hazlo Luigi, no sientas miedo"-le susurra Daisy a Luigi.

**Luigi no sabia que hacer, el estaba complentamente inmovil y no se decidia si besar Daisy o no, el estaba algo asustado.**

**Mientras tanto fuera de la cocina del restaurante donde se encontraban los camareros, el que atendia a Luigi y Daisy estaba sentado viendo lo que ocurria y nuevamente decidio ayudar a Luigi, asi que entro a la cocina y se llevo un poco de comida con el, al salir de la cocina, lanzó con su mano un trozo de albondiga en el pecho de Luigi.**

"¡Ouch!"- grito Luigi ya que habia sido golpeado por una albondiga.

"¿Que ocurrio?"-Pregunto Daisy muy sorprendida.

**En eso el animador se acerca donde ellos dos y les dice:**

"Oh... cuanto lo siento, perdonenos no se lo que habra pasado en la cocina pero aun asi lo lamento".

"No se preocupe estoy bien, solo ire al baño a limpiarme esto"-dice Luigi.

"De acuerdo pero aun asi sera mejor cancelar la funcion de esta noche"

"Bueno...si usted cree que es lo mejor esta bien".

**Al decir eso Luigi se dirige al baño y se encuentra con el camarero que lo atendia.**

"Ehh... Gracias supongo"-dijo Luigi.

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-dice el camarero.

"A pesar de que halla estado allí con toda esa presion..., pude ver que tu fuiste el que me lanzó eso".-dice Luigi.

"Ehh... no fue nada, pero enserio debio haberla besado, yo mismo pude ver que ella si queria hacerlo"

"Si, a veces puedo llegar a cometer tonterias, pero no se preocupe por eso ya vere yo que hacer"

"Esta bien"-dice el camarero.

**En eso Luigi se va al baño y se limpia la mancha de comida que tenia, despues de limpiarse regreso a su mesa donde se encontraba Daisy.**

"¡Oh! Luigi ¿Estas bien?"-dice Daisy.

"Si, no te preocupes".

"Hmm... la cita no salio tan bien como esperabamos ¿no?".

"Supongo, ¿Pero fue algo divertido no crees?"

"Si-dijo Daisy entre risas.

**Despues de eso ambos comenzaron a terminar su comida y pidieron la cuenta.**

**"**Asi que ya acabaron su comida ¿no?, bueno, aqui esta la cuenta"-dice el camarero.

"Gracias, ehh... yo invito Daisy no te preocupes"-dice Luigi.

"Esta bien"-dice Daisy.

**Pero al ver la cuenta Luigi se sorprende mucho.**

"¡¿Que! ¿40000 monedas?".-dice Luigi muy sorprendido.

"Si, ese es el precio de la comida"

"¿No cree que es mucho?"-dice Luigi.

"Pues la verdad... no lo es para un restaurante 5 estrellas que esta colocado como uno de los mejores en todo el mundo".

"Peroo... pero... yo solo tengo 300 monedas para pagarle"

"¡¿Que? Como es posible que solo tenga eso, no es ni la decima parte de la cuenta".-dice el camararo un poco enojado.

"Lo siento pero...

**En eso Luigi es interrumpido por Daisy.**

"Descuida Luigi yo tengo el dinero".

"¿Que?".

**Al decir eso Daisy saca de un bolso que trajo una billetera y de ella saca unos billetes valorados en 50000 monedas, cosa que para Daisy no era mucho.**

"Aqui tiene, puede quedarse con el cambio"-dice Daisy.

"Gracias"-dice el camarero al recibir el dinero y en ese preciso momento este se retira.

**Luigi y Daisy tambien se retiran pero del restaurante y al salir Luigi le dice:**

"Lamento haberte hecho pagar Daisy".

"No te preocupes Luigi, es mas, yo lo lamento, no debi haberte traido a un restaurante de lujo"

"No importa, es mas, hay que cambiar de tema"

"Si, supongo"

"Sabes Luigi aun tenemos tiempo para ir a un lugar mas, que tal si vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo"-dice Daisy.

"Esta bien"-dice Luigi.

**Y asi fue, ambos comenzaron a ir a buscar un lugar mas tranquilo, hasta que llegaron a un bello lugar donde no habia gente, era un pequeño bosque donde abundaban grandes arboles; en eso los dos se sentaron debajo de un arbol y ahi mismo Daisy le pregunto:**

"Ehh... Luigi yo queria preguntarte algo".

"Pues dilo Daisy, yo respondere a todas tus preguntas".

"Bueno solo queria preguntarte... ¿Porque no querias besarme en el restaurante?".

**Al oir eso Luigi se puso un poco nervioso.**

"Eh... bueno pues... es que me daba mucha vergüenza..., ademas tu y yo no somos novios ni nada por el estilo".

"Eso es cierto pero...si me gustaria mucho serlo Luigi"-dijo Daisy sonriendole y tomandolo de la mano.

"¡¿Que? ¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Si Luigi lo digo enserio, como te habia dicho antes, Peach estaba diciendome que tu estabas enamorado de mi y poco a poco yo pude ver que era cierto, y ahora yo siente lo mismo por ti"-dice Daisy un poco sonrojada".

"A si que la verdadera pregunta que queria decirte es... ¿Tu me amas Luigi?".

"Pues la verdad es que Daisy yo...-Luigi no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba muy feliz por eso, asi que le dijo:

"Si Daisy tu me gustas... y mucho"

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Luigi"-En eso Daisy se le acerca a Luigi y le da un dulce beso en los labios.

"Valla... no me esperaba eso"-dice Luigi algo sonrojado.

"Asi que... ¿ya somos novios?"-le pregunta Luigi.

"Hmm... talvez, dejemos que el tiempo lo decida"-dice Daisy.

"De acuerdo, pero sabes ya se esta haciendo tarde sera mejor volver"

"Tienes razon, sera mejor regresar"

**En eso los dos comienza a regresar al castillo de Peach y despues de unos minutos logran llegar y ya en la puerta Daisy le dice:**

"Gracias Luigi nunca olvidare esta cita"

"Yo igual"

**Daisy se despide de Luigi pero sin antes darle otro beso, ella entra al castillo, se va hacia a su habitacion y se encuentra con Peach.**

"¡Daisy!, ya volvistes"-dice Peach.

"Si, y te contare todo lo que paso".

"No es necesario"

"¿Que?"

"Pues digamos que pude ver como te despedistes de Luigi por una pequeña ventana"

"Ey, estabas mirandonos".

"Solo vi tu dulce despedida hacia Luigi-dijo Peach muy contenta.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Daisy".

"Gracias Peach, eres una gran amiga"-dijo Daisy y despues de esto ambas se dieron un gran abrazo.

* * *

**Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo 5, el 6 lo subire talvez en dos semanas o tal ve en mas pero si lo subire, tratare de no demorarme tanto como ahora.**


End file.
